Final Fantasy: Chaotic Century
by Zitaruru
Summary: Aethia, Turner, and Zeromaru, all embark on a dangerous adventure.


Final Fantasy: Chaotic Century

-Part I: it begins-

In the beginning, Turner, Zeromaru, and Aethia were just your average people, until the War…

Chapter I

We enter the beautiful nation of Windurst, amongst the town's people, our heroes gather to find equipment (and Gil.)

"Master Turner", questioned Zeromaru, "why again have we come here, amongst these beggars and poor folk?"

"Why that is simple, my faithful compodres, we do so sigh for we, to, are poor…" answered Turner, with a slight sign of grief in his eyes.

"Master!! My Wallet! It's…gone!" cried Zeromaru

"well, where did you see it last?" Turner Inquired.

"It was here, in my Pocket!!" cried Zeromaru.

"Ugh, AETHIA!!!!!!" screamed Turner, his eyes filled with anger.

A small Cat-like girl pops out from behind a trashcan; this would be Aethia, our only Heroine. "Yeeees??" she smirks, and sashays over to her friends. "Can I help you?"

"Where is my young friends wallet?" Turner pressured Aethia to tell the truth, "You better not have **stolen** it…"

"Uh, nope, heh heh, haven't seen it…" she backs away slowly "Uh, hey! What's that??" she points up into the air, she seems quite frightened!

Chapter II

Zeromaru, Aethia, and Turner, shocked, stare at what she had pointed out only minutes ago; a giant, black, hideous, ominous, and foreboding black ball of dark energy, hovering above the Nation, seeming as though on the verge of engulfing all. "What **is **that??" Turner gasps

"I don't know, master, but it's annoying me, lets kill it." Zeromaru exclaims.

"But, uh, **how **are we going to?" Aethia gasps, obviously astounded…

Suddenly, and almost conveniently, the ball sucks them in. inside the ball, they face a Gigantic demon. "What the…" Turner gasps

"Here it comes!!" Aethia exclaims

"Prepare yourselves!"

The three of them engage the Demon, Turner casts Firaga IV, and with that fatal blow, the demon is defeated.

"Huff puff that was close!" Aethia exasperates.

"Look, it looks like it's trying to talk!" Turner Infers.

"Wheeeezzzz…I….wheeezzzz….am….a messenger….Wheeze…sent , cough….the god of…Chaos…" the Demon struggled out.

"Message, what message?" Turner enquired

"…You shall…cough, cough, cough!!…Shall all die…in three months, a war will arise between the three Nations…there will be no survivors…" the Demon continued.

"…Is there any way to prevent this?" Aethia whimpered.

"Yes…if you…can destroy the Shadow Lords minions…you might still save the future…here…**you must place these crystals into the 24 palaces, you can open a portal to the Demonic World, there, you will find the shadow Lord, you must kill him…**beware, for the monsters wont let you succeed that easily…defend you're selves…good luck, young heroes…" and with that, and one, huge cough, the Demon died, sputtering black oily blood…and so the heroes where returned to Vani'Diel.

Chapter III

"…Ok…so we have to go to 24 palaces and place the crystals in them…how are we going to do this again?" Aethia questioned, her ear twitching with bafflement.

"The most obvious solution is to split the temples evenly between us…that would make 8 temples per person…" Zeromaro answered.

"Ya…but where do start…? And how do we keep in-touch?" Turner was right; luckily, a merchant selling mystical orbs was near…

"Orbs!! Get yer' mystical orbs!! They can telecommunicate between people of any distance, whether in dungeon, palace, and alternate dimensions!!" the merchant shouted.

"That's it!! We'll buy his orbs, and then we can talk to each other whenever we want!!" Aethia exclaimed, "we'll buy 3, no, 4!!"

"Aye, you got a good eye, youngen' but tell me, which color?" the merchant appeared right behind Aethia, Aethia grabbed her by the neck, she growled at him.

"…I…will take blue!!" Aethia exclaimed, letting go of the merchant, every one collapses with laughter (all except Zeromaru and the Merchant.)

"Um, uh, yes ma'am! Right away, Ma'am!" the Merchant Exasperates.

Chapter IV

"Ok, now, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some assistance with this…" Zeromaru sighed.

"That's easy, just shout for assistance, like this!" Aethia prepares to shout.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Zeomaru and Turner shout in unison, but it's too late…

"Hey, does any one want to help with a quest that might alter the future?!" Aethia screams in her loudest voice, which, by the way, is quite loud!

"I will…" a slender, tall, blonde Elf steps from the shadows, his name was Zubuzu, soon another, similar to him, stepped forth, his name was Stuart.

"May I?" Stuart questioned.

Then a little brown-puff ball haired Taru Taru stepped from a counter, he was called Wigles.

"I'd like to helpy-welpy!" he proclaimed, he then motioned to his older brothers, a similar Taru, only Gray headed, and then a Red/blond haired Taru.

"Reporting for dut-y!!" the three of them saluted.

Soon a Wise Mithra, Kitana, came, "I'd love to help…" she seemed quite enthusiastic.

As more and more people came, Dweesil the Brave, Demogorgon the tough, Yunleska the Wise, Malek the cunning, and Marcast the Sorcerer, the more and more the three heroes became courageous.

Soon, they had assembled half of Windurst alone!

Chapter V

"All of you have my thanks for assembling here, some of you may not return, but that is a risk I am willing to take." Turner addressed the small army Aethia had managed to form.

"In other words, we want you to kick but!!" Aethia interpreted.

"Now, we will split you into four groups, one led by me, another by Zeromaru, a third by Zubuzu, and the last by Aethia, do as your ordered, and you might all survive…" Turner finished, Aethia was about to speak, but Turner Prevented her from doing so.

And so they set off…some would never return to see their families, some would, this is a story woven by the stars and time, what will happen to them, none know…

--To be continued--


End file.
